Despair and Rage
by Girl-of-Action
Summary: A quick drabble on the fate of two enemies, Despair and Rage. Inspired by Homer's Iliad and Bleach (of course). Rated for canon level violence.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach and never will.**

 **Warnings- Canon level violence, purposely disorienting 1st person POV…**

 **Enjoy!**

Rage.

Pulsing with rage. The air burns a deep red. Crying into it all the anguish, the suffering, the _fear_ and yes, the rage. Destroy. The enemy must be destroyed. To protect. Who? What? What is _mine_. It threatened them. The enemy did. It killed me. The enemy did.

Now I will kill it.

Enemy burns with coldness of black and green. It doesn't rage. It only despairs. Despair is weak. Despair is the enemy. I will destroy the enemy.

 _Cero._

Roaring explosion. The white palace rocks. Fire licks high heavens... Shocked. It should be. _Burn._ Burn in rage, Despair! _Cero_ …. It doesn't burn. I snarl. _Rip. Tear. Bleed._ I want to see it bleed... Enemy bleeds. From me, a cry of victory.

Despair does not fear though. I am confused. Vexed. Why doesn't it despair? Enemy has stopped bleeding. Enemy is speaking. _Strength… Regeneration… Weakness…_ Yes, tell me your weakness, Despair. You are weak. You know it. Now know- I am _strong_.

But wait, what's this? Not cero. Something new. Something _powerful_. Fear overpowers pride. I dodge, the slightest move. Behind me, not-cero explodes, an awesome display. The air, rippling at the impact, blows cold. Enemy recreates not-cero. I shiver- in fear, in hunger. _Such awesome power..._ It doesn't matter. I'm fast. Enemy is _so slow._ Behind it. Beside it. Strike with my blade; see it fly. Where is it going? Where does enemy think it's going...? No. _No._ It must pay. It took what's mine. It hurt what's mine. Despair must _die_. And instead it runs?! It flies?!

Claws dig into its flesh; I slam it into a tall pillar. Pillar shakes and collapses. Enemy tumbles through air, dazed, though only for a moment. Not-cero in hand, it swings at me. I dodge. _Must not let it touch me._ Like a spear, not-cero is swung at me again. I block and counter. Block. And counter. Despair becomes frustrated. Still, it doesn't fear... Cero? Much too slow. More pillars crumble. I catch a large piece of one. Heft it up. Toss it, single-handed. Tumbles through air towards enemy. I follow it closely… Enemy falls for it. Enemy destroys the large piece, but doesn't expect me. I appear very near; my blade swings… _No_! Not even a scratch! I charge toward it, seething. _It won't escape_ … I appear, before it can flee. _It won't kill me._ I hold not-cero tight, before it can strike. _It won't have what's mine!_ Not-cero, that spear, I dispel it quickly in a rush of bright green.

I hum in satisfaction, and my blade swings… More than a scratch. Yes, so much more, and I crush _it_ underfoot. My cero begins to burn- a bright, singeing red.

Do you understand now, Despair? You, laying there, my enemy. Rage will always consume despair.

 **Girl-of-Action- So this is a little drabble I came up with in the** _ **wee**_ **hours of the morning after reviewing the Iliad for an English test… The first word of that epic tale is** _ **Rage.**_ **"** _ **Rage—Goddess, sing the rage of Peleus' son Achilles, murderous, doomed, that cost the Achaeans countless losses.**_ **" I've always loved how that story began, and so when I decide to watch some bleach clips for a few minutes before bed, the plot bunnies show up and this was created. Vasto Lorde Ichigo is wonderfully fun and unique to write. He's not stupid by any means, but at the same time operates on pure emotion (Rage, of course) and instinct. If you guys have read the first chapter of my main story "Beyond Death", you'll also know that I've taken a liking to this type of writing style. Choppy. Disorientating... But so much feeling and symbolism behind it… I might make a second drabble to go along with this later on; I'm not sure yet.**

 **For those who are interested in my "Beyond Death", a quick update. Apologies, but I may run a bit late with the next update. College is killing me, having just finished a test and a speech and now having two tests and another speech coming up soon. I'll do my best to finish it on time just the same, but I'm unsure when exactly the next chapter will be completely ready. Until then, I hope you've enjoyed this crazy little drabble of mine. ^^**

 **Ja ne~ (Cya~)**


End file.
